Dragon Chronicles
by Creeper Like That
Summary: Ron has a pretty boring life for a mediocre kid. But when the EnderDragon traps everyone in minecraft he has to use his skills to save everyone or risk their certain death. Chapter 1 updated and 2-4 soon.
1. Chapter 1 Player:Ron

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 Player:Ron**

Chapter One - Ron

"RON! Get Off That Computer Of Yours And Get Your Room CLEAN!" yelled Mom for the tenth time that day just as I was placing the last blocks on my awesome new house in Minecraft.

"Yes mother," I moaned with absolutely no happiness in my voice. It was unfair. Every time I tried to make something or go on an adventure on a video game my mom yelled at me to do one thing or another and get of the computer.

Anyway my life was pretty boring for someone who had a lot of spare time to do whatever he wanted. I was a loner in school, and I was usually not noticed at all. I was the kind of guy the "Cool" group would try to trip in the hall or push at lunch, but that didn't really matter to me. In the end all the bullies were the same, and you get used to it after 7+ years of the same old bullying. It didn't help my case that I almost always had my nose in a book or my eyes on a screen of some sort.

Even though I was a loner and was not very popular, I wanted probably what every teen boy wants, a girlfriend. And yeah, I did have a crush (a big one, REALLY BIG) on this one girl, Kristi, and I could swear you she was cutest girl ever! She had diamond blue eyes and I cannot describe her hair with words. It is the blondest, shiniest, softest . . . . . . . ohhhh you get it. I practically faint when she looks at me. But that almost never happened because I was just me. Unpopular, dorky, smart but not in the good way, and I stuttered. My stutter wasn't bad, but when I was nervous or around Kristi, the words just wouldn't come out. It was not good.

As I tidied up my room I thought how much easier my life would be if it were a video game. As I looked out the wind, the setting sun almost looked . . . . square, but I rubbed my eyes and dismissed it. Since it was getting late I brushed my teeth and changed and then hit the deck. I was really tired from my mom telling me to do this or that all day. As I dosed off thinking about all my awesome creations, I never thought that my life was about to change very much, and not in a very good way.


	2. Chapter 2 Player:Kristi

Chapter 2

Kristi

Kristi, honey will you help me with cooking while I take care of your younger brother. "Okay mom" sighed Kristi. I hated it when mom told me to do something after I had done all my homework and I had nothing left. I was in the middle of the chapter where Ginny and Harry kiss I really wanted to read that part and I was almost there. Anyway cooking is kinda fun.

My life was pretty fun. I hung out with my friends a lot and I read a lot of books. Many people ask me if I play video games, my answer: No WAY am I EVER going to play video games. I think they are way to addicting and the best way to land in an inasane asylum. So anyway what should I cook? Hmm let's see the fridge has potatoes, eggs, tomatoes and some salad. I guess I'll just make some baked potatoes.

Anyway I just finished cooking and I think I'll just go and read a book or something, but then there's mom there to tell me we need to eat dinner and go to sleep. Wow, what a spectacular way to end the day and I don't even get to stay upland read, how boring. is guess its lights out for me now that I have finished my dinner.

The Next Day

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

"Shutup you stupid alarm clock!"

Ugh I hate that alarm clock it is so annoying. I mean like really it goes buzzing for at least an hour until it stops which is NOT fun. Anyway I guess Id better get changed and head of too school. So what should I wear? Hmm how bout skinny jeans and a tee. Ya ill probably wear that. It is so HOT you could practically fry an egg on the sidewalk. As I grabbed my bag to head for school I noticed something. The sky was turning very dark, and for some reason I kept thinking that my arm looked kind of like a rectangle.


	3. Chapter 3 Player:Dark

**More Reviews= More Story**

**ME: Justin stop bugging me.**

**Justin: No, I wont.-MORE MUSHROOMS.**

**ME:Go dig a hole or something Justin.**

**Justin: NO, I want you to add MUSHROOMS.**

**ME: NO, STOP bugging me! And NOO more mushrooms.**

**Justin:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW **

**ME: LEAVE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW WWW!**

**Justin:Ok,Ok ill leave and bug someone else.**

**ME: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY**

**Anyway this chapter is from the perspective of the enderdragon(Dark)**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter Three Player:Dark Lord

"I can see it happening now Moby." Cackled Dark. I had always wanted this to happen, and incase you're wondering about what I want-you're not getting it., and nothing could make me happier then this."Is plan 22B intiating, Moby?" Asked Dark. "Yes Sir." answered Moby. "Good, Now leave. My plan was finally working. And I would get revenge on my creator.

**Sorry for the short chapter, couldnt think of much. Next one will be alot longer. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Player: Ron

**Grant: Monkeys!**

**ME: Sorry but NO MONKEYS.**

**Grant: Add the monkeys and nobody gets hurt.*Points hotdog threateningly***

**ME: Would you shut up already!**

**Grant: Okay okay, bye.**

**ME:Well that went well.**

**Anyway this chapter is long just like I said. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter Four Player:Ron

"Why does Social Studies have to be so boring." I moaned. I hated S.S. I mean would want to sit in a room and listen for an hour about some guy who died 1000 years ago. That is so boring. Ring,Ring,Ring. Yes! Social Studies was over and I could finally go to science. Right then I by mistakenly bumped into Kristi. "Oh Sorry." Said Kristi. "Sorry." I said. Way to make a fool of my self.

Anyway as I was walking down to Science, it seemed like everyone was sucked right out of the school, and for some reason into minecraft."I must be dreaming." I mumbled. "Well you're not." Said Kristi. I looked at my surroundings, I could see bedrock rooms with Iron Bars on one side and the roof. Everyone was paired up with another person.

"Now how to get out, thats a different story." I said. "Where are we?" Asked Kristi. "Well I can tell were in minecraft." I replied. "I wonder if there are any guards outside?" I asked. "Well I saw a zombie like thing walk past this hall about 30 minutes ago." She answered. "Well, that means that there aren't many guards because whoever put us here thought no one knew how to play minecraft." I said. "Do you know how to play?" She asked. "Yes very much." I replied.

"Well lets try to get out of here." Said Kristi. "Wait for a min, we need to try to locate an exit first otherwise were dead." I replied. "Well I see one right over there." She said. "Nice one." I replied"Now we just need to wait till the coast is clear and it is almost dawn." "K." She replied. "Its about 9:00 clock pm so we should go to sleep." "Okay." I replied. It was very cold so we had to huddle up. It was very awkward to sleep like that with your secret crush. Well it was getting harder and harder to stay awake huddled next to Kristi and soon we were both asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Player: Kristi

**ME: Hello and today i dont have anyone to annoy me so enjoy the story and have fun! ;)**

**Chapter Five Player : Kristi**

"Welcome." Said Notch. "Who are you?" I replied. "I'm the creator of Minecraft, Notch."He replied."Dark has trapped the whole world in Minecraft, but he has not been able to catch me because I'm a god in Minecraft. I always feared this would happen. I should have despawned Dark. Oh I have created such a big mess." "First of all who the heck is Dark? And what are you doing in my mind?" I asked. "Dark is the EnderDragon, a dark lord of the End or the underworld. And I'm here to make sure you know what your doing on your quest

and you don't wander aimlessly and die." He replied.

"You will find four friends. One you already have. One will be the Healer, another the Leader. The next one the Strategist and the last one the Morpher, and you are the Agile. Don't trust without reason, for that might be your end. Only who you trust will be with you through the end." He said with an ancient voice. "WAIT, WAIT, DONT GO I STIL DONT GET WHAT I NEED TO DO IN THE END!" I said as everything started swirling and blending.

"Kristi!, are you okay!?" Yelled Ron. "Yes I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." I replied. "Now lets get out of here." "Okay lets start breaking these two pieces of iron bars. Ok you get the bottom one and I'll get the top one." One minute later. "Yes!, were finally free, well almost." He said. "Now we just need to run over there and jump, try to aim for some water." A low gurgling noise came from the left and we ran for dear life and hoping to hit water we made a jump for it.

Splash! We hit water. "Kristi!, where are you?" Yelled Ron. "Over here." I yelled back from the mainland."Come one over here." "Well ok." He replied while swimming towards shore. Finally we were free, but right then something hit me on the back of the head and the last thing I remember was a scream of pain from Ron before it went black.


	6. Chapter 6 Player : Ron

Since i didn't update for a long time here is a very long chapter.

hope you like it. :)

Chapter 6:Ron

When I woke up, I was in a cell. Again. Also the same, I was with Kristi. It was a small cell. Kristi was still dozed off, so I didn't bother to wake her up. When I looked outside, I could see every other kid in the school, in what seemed like a wall of cages. Plus, everyone looked the same. The only reason I new who was who, was because every one had tags over there heads with their real name. Then an ender man walked up to us and said " you are being transferred to a separate cell". So he woke Kristi up and we started walking, surrounded by zombie pig men. We started walking down some stone stairs, walking by a ton of item frames all filled with Steve heads, each with a sign under it with one of my teachers name. It was creepy.  
When we finally got to our cage, it was on top of a mountain of golden blocks. Made of iron bars, like all of them, but this time the roof and floor were made of obsidian. The pathway was made of iron blocks with water surrounding each side of the golden mountain. It was like a moat around our cage. When we finally got to the cage, an ender man opened the door with a pressure plate 10 blocks away from the cage, just out of throwing distance. Not that I had anything to throw. After everyone left, exempt for a zombie pigman keeping guard, me ad Kristi started talking about a plan to escape. Some time later, the pigman noticed us whispering, came over to us, and told us to stop whispering. Then he went back to his position and we started whispering again, and again he noticed and he said "I told you to stop, I'm not supposed to kill you, but I am going to!" He raised his golden sword, and then stopped. He was about to come down when he fell forward and "Poof" there were the little floating stars that come from your body if you die. When the little stars cleared, I saw a minecraft character holding a bow. But it was different than all the others. This one had a skin. It was a black gorilla with a red band tied around his head, arms, and legs. I looked at the tag above his head and it said "dgrantballard"."Who are you" I asked. "Minecrafters know me as my gamer tag above, but you should know me as Grant"."Grant!?" I said surprised "I didn't know you played minecraft!" Well I do, and we better get out of here. Where is the pressure plate? I pointed to the pressure plate. He went over there and stood on it. Our cell door opened, but a piercing alarm went off."Uh-oh" said Grant. "Stay close to me" Grant shut his eyes and a diamond sword popped into his hand." How did you do that?" I asked."I'll tell you later" he said as zombie pigmen started to fill the room. " right now we need to get to the base" then I saw a small bow come out of him along with a lot of arrows. He did the same for Kristi and said "Cover me."


	7. Chapter 7 Player: Grant

Chapter 7:Grant

I charged at the zombie pigmen. Unlike normal minecraft, these attacked you before you hit them. I used my boss diamond sword and my enchanted diamond armor. I was twirling my sword like a boss and killing zombie pigmen left and right when Ron shouted "behind you!" I turned around and saw an ender man who had picked up a zombie pigman's golden sword. I fell to the ground. He was about to kill me when "Poof" he fell to the ground with an arrow in his back and then dissolved. Kristi had shot an arrow into his back." I think I'm gettin the hang of this!" She exclaimed. I turned around and saw Ron in front of me, shooting his bow and arrow like crazy but was getting good shots." they are all gone." He said." K, lets get to the base"

I navigated the school like had done 20 times already to get to the base. When we arrived, someone must have pulled the interrogation lever on these 2 cause they were asking like crazy."Slow down,slow down" I said"one at a time" how did you get the diamond sword to pop into your hands and how did you get you skin." " oh that's easy" I said " when you shut your eyes, you get the minecraft login screen and you can sign in and if you don't have an account you do play as guest. Then you see the pause menu with your inventory, life and hunger." " sweet!" Ron said. He shut his eyes for a second and them BAM! An awesome DJ skin came on him with headphones around his neck. "Sweet skin" I told him "thanks" "why is all this happening?" Kristi blurted out. "That is a tough and long awnser, are you sure you want to hear it." "Yes" they both said at the same time. "We'll you see, long ago, when minecraft was still being tested, Notch accidentally created this beast called Dark Lord. He trapped Dark in an obsidian cage under the bottom of each world. But one day a player found him. He thought it was an enderman and he wanted the obsidian cage so he set him free. No one knows who it was. When dark lord was free he found a server that no one ever got on and made that server his home. He started spawning the night creatures. Then someone got on that server. Dark Lord captured him and took his minecraft power. The person shriveled up and was thrown in a cage. That person in minecraft told his friends to get on and help him. 5 people got on, and the same thing happened to each of them. Dark Lord finally had enough power to open a portal to the real world. Unfortunately, the portal is in the front office, and it sucked the whole school into minecraft. I am the only hope other than you and Kristi. The people here are terrible at minecraft. The people here call me the strategist but I consider myself as a warrior." "Strategist!" Kristi shouted. "Yes, is that like a problem or something with that." "Didn't Notch visit you and tell you you are the strategist?" She questioned. "How did you know about that?" I asked." Notch told me that I would have to find many types of people, including a strategist to defeat the dark lord." She said "So who else do we have to find and when were you going to tell me about this?" Ron interrupted. "I wasn't planning on it unless it actually came true?" "That makes total sense." Ron said with a bit of sarcasm that Kristi didn't pick up. "Let's go find the other people." I suggested. And we were off.


	8. Chapter 8 Player: Avery

Chapter 8 Player : Avery  
Not once did I think Minecraft would suck. But the situation I am in right now, totally makes me wrong. Imagine it, you are stuck in a bedrock prison, only two blocks long, wide and high. Very cramped. Also I unluckily got stuck over a snow biome, which makes the problem 2,000 times worse, because I have to worry about freezing to death. Which would be horrible, very horrible. I mean like at first I thought it was a dream, but when I felt the pain of the freezing cold snow, I knew it was happening and I was probably doomed. The food they serve is terrible. Its pretty much 1 potato for every meal. Which was horrible enough, but they had to give me the worst potatoes, for some reason I was isolated, I was the only one in this hall. I couldn't see anyone anywhere, I couldn't even see a name tag. Which meant I was far away from anyone.  
Great, I was feeling sleepy. Now I have to be scared of going to sleep, like I could never wake up. I tried my hardest to stay awake, but I guess I was too sleepy because I was out before I knew it.  
"Avery, you awake yet?" Asked an unknown voice.  
"What? Where am I?" I asked, completely confused, I seemed to be on a floating island above the clouds, wait a minute. That means I was in the aether. And since you could say this was real life, would the aether be heaven? If it was, I hope I wasn't dead.  
"Don't worry your not dead. And my name is Notch" Replied the unknown voice.  
"What, your Notch!" I exclaimed, I never thought I would meet Notch.  
"Yes, and I got to go through this quickly or you might never make it out of that dreaded prison," He said quickly, "They know that you know how to play minecraft, and that is why they put you there. To weaken you, so that they can kill you quickly.  
Also to help you, I have placed a chest in your cell. I have to go so they don't find the chest and destroy it. Find your friends and help them defeat the evil."  
Suddenly before I could say anything, I woke up. It was late night, somewhere between midnight and dawn. I looked around my cell and I saw the chest. I opened it and found a diamond pick, an iron sword, a full set of iron armor, a bow, 16 arrows, 5 steak, and finally a backpack to store my stuff in.  
I took out the iron armor and put it on. The helmet was a little loose, but otherwise the other pieces fit perfectly. I put the sword in my invisible hot bar, along with the bow and the pick. And finally the steak and bones that I saw a little while later.  
I closely examined the pick axe and found that it was enchanted with some enchantments I had never seen before. The first was called "Breakthrough" and the second one was "Own mind". Both of the enchantments were level 127. I wondered what those enchantments meant. I didn't have much time to wonder because the pick pretty much started floating on its own and started to mine the bedrock, not something you would see on a daily bases. Also if that wasn't enough, it automatically returned to my hot bar. I just stood there amazed, I thought it was impossible to break bedrock, unless you use a hack. I looked down the hole that the pick had made, and saw that it had mined right over water, so I wouldn't hurt myself when I jumped.  
I readied myself for the jump. It was a long fall and if I missed... I didn't want to think about it. 3...2...1... Jump! I said to myself. I felt myself falling through the air. I started to accelerate and pick up speed as I fell down .  
I found myself in another part of the prison. It led to an exit, I judged that it was about a hundred blocks away. I quickly sprinted towards the exit, but I found myself in another hallway, and it was filled with pigmen. I quickly slayed them and continued running. I found a poor whimpering wolf that was untamed. I fed it some of my bones and beef to heal it. It followed me and we continued to try to escape. When we turned the next corner we saw a horrid sight! At least 100 pigman and skeletons were waiting there. Little did I know that my new dog that she named Derrick was a vicious pigman eating wolf. He snarled and then out of the blue, he charged.  
"No Derrick, you'll be killed!" I screamed at him, and then started running towards him. But he wasn't. He got hurt several times but he never died. After a few minutes all of the pigmen had died. Then I finally found a way out of the prison and found myself in a jungle biome. I climbed up a giant tree and looked over the prison. I saw Kristi and the others way over on the other side of the river that ran through the jungle.  
"Kristi!" I cried. Derrick and I rushed over to them, and we reunited.  
"What is that thing following you?" Ron questioned.  
" It's Derrick,my pet wolf." I replied as Derrick bounced around happily. "He's extremely strong against pigman." I added as I fed Derrick a steak. He devouvered it in seconds.  
"Cool, also I found a huge swamp biome, want to go there?" Asked Kristi.  
"Sure" I said as we headed in the way of the swamp biome.  
When we reached the swamp, we looked around and we took in our surroundings. It had an area completely filled with slimes, another completely filled with swamp trees, and they were the biggest swamp trees I had ever seen...


	9. Chapter 9 Dark

Chapter 9: Dark  
Sorry but when ever it is in Dark's perspective, I just can't write alot.  
"Moby?" I said as I looked at the code of minecraft.  
"Yes Sir?" He asked me.  
"Bring me the mod installer for DivineRPG" I answered him.  
"In a minute sir." He replied and teleported off to somewhere in the distance.  
Yes, in the few days that it takes for the mod to spread across the world, Minecraftia will be glitched up. Creating multiple nethers and worlds, but the only thing it won't affect is the end...  
Adding in some mods right here.  
Ron: You never told us who Tech, Meg, Star and Ryan were.  
Kristi: Ya!  
Grant: I want to know!  
Avery: Me too!  
CLT: Ok, Ok, I'll have them tell you.*calls over the characters in Tek-Kit-Out*  
Tech: Ill go first. Ok I am one of the main characters of Tek-Kit-Out. I currently have no idea of my role in the story, as no prophecy or anything like that has been revealed. Meg, you can go next.  
Meg: Thanks Tech, anyway I am also another main character. I don't have any idea what my roles is either, cause of Tech's reason. Star you go next.  
Star: Alright, I am another main character, and I am also Meg's best friend, and I currently have no family.  
Kristi: That's sad.  
Star: I still miss my family. Anyway, I have no idea of my role in the story. Now you can go Ryan.  
Ryan: Ok. I am another one of the main characters and I don't know my role either. That's about it.  
CLT: Now are you guys happy?  
Ron: You could say so.  
CLT: You can go and talk to each other, cause I have to publish this chapter. See ya guys!  
Kristi: Bye!


	10. Chapter 10 Player: Ron

Chapter 10 player: Ron  
We walked toward the swamp biome that Kristi found and we saw some slimes.  
"Jerry!" Yelled Avery .  
"Jerry?" I asked because I had no idea if she knew this certain slime or not.  
"Yes, Jerry. It is what all slimes are called in my mind thanks to Captain Sparkles."  
"O.k then" I said with a lot of confusion. We killed a few of the slimes to get some slime balls and saw something very odd.  
"Is that a NPC village?" I asked  
"It can't be, NPC villages don't have walls." Avery said.  
"Im afraid, should we check it out or do you think they are hostile?" Said Kristi.  
"I say we leave it and gather some supplies just in case they are not very friendly." I said.  
"Good idea." Avery said. We went back to the jungle and we,found a giant tree. Now when I say giant I mean GIANT. I mean it was at least a hundred blocks tall.  
"I say we camp out up there." I said.  
"That's a smart idea." Said Ron. We started to scale the tree and when we got halfway up I looked down.  
"Wow, what a great view." I said as I finally got to the top. I got up and made an axe.  
" Lets make this place more suitable for living." I said as I started to make a platform. While I made a place to stand the others made a railing so we don't accidentally fall off. I then went inside the tree and made a giant staircase down the middle for easy access and so we can have different levels on the tree.  
"I say we call it Jerry's tree in honor of the slimes that we murdered so ruthlessly." Said Avery  
"O.k." I said "Jerry's tree it is" we then went down to go mining. I started to dig down in a staircase form and started a strip mine. I found some large veins of iron and coal. It was enough to make a full set of iron armor and tools. I then continued to mine down hoping to find diamonds. I finally saw them.  
"Diamonds!" I yelled even no one was there to hear me. I mined them up and suddenly I heard the twang of a bow and an arrow whiz past my ear. I quickly turned around and swung my sword around and sliced the skeleton in half, leaving it to disappear. Then behind where the skeleton was i saw diamonds again! I mined them and then I got even luckier. I saw some Mossey cobblestone! A dungeon! I ran back up the Starks and went back up Jerry's tree.  
"Guys I found a dungeon!" I said completely out of breath.  
"Cool!" Said Avery as she finished the platform railings.  
"I also found 13 diamonds!" I said as I went to a crafting table to make a diamond pick.  
"Wait! I already have a diamond pick!" Avery yelled right before I pulled it out of the table.  
"You do?" Asked Kristi who like me didn't know she already had one.  
"That is how I broke out of the jail cell." She said as she pulled it out."it has own mind and breakthrough."  
"It has what?" I asked completely confused  
"Own mind and breakthrough." Avery said again.  
"What does it do?" Asked Grant.  
"It can break through bedrock and it will mine by itself" she exclaimed  
"That's cool!" I said as I put the diamonds in the chest. "What you want to make then? We have 13 diamonds." I said not knowing what to do or where to go.  
"I think we should make a nether portal." Said grant, "Do we have any redstone?" He asked.  
"Why, what does that have to do with a nether portal?" I asked.  
"Obsidian generator." He replied as he got out two buckets and a shovel.  
"I have 29 pieces of dust." I said and gave it to him.  
"Watch and learn." He said as he went down the tree. He made an infinite water source for use to use whenever then he dug 1 block deep and 7 across. Then he went over one and went 3 blocks deep and 7 across. The he went over one last time and went 2 blocks deep and 7 across. Then he replaced the top layer on the middle row. He lined redstone on the line 2 deep and put water in the middle of the 1 deep line. He dug one down in the line with the water and the water went down below the middle then put lava over the redstone in the middle to spread all the way out and there it was.  
"Obsidian! How does that work?" I asked.  
"The redstone makes it think that it is a source block and it turns into obsidian."  
" I will mine it." Avery said and her Pickaxe went to work. It mined it all up and he did it all again.  
"There you go!" Said Grant and gave all the obsidian to me. I then made a flint and steel. I made an extension off the platform and built the portal and lit it.  
"Yay!" Said Kristi, "Now why don't we make diamond swords and go check out that village.  
"Good idea." I said and made 4 diamond swords, "We still have 5 diamonds." I said and put them back in the chest.  
"Put any and all valuables in the chest." Grant said so I put all the ores and ingots I had in the chest.  
"Lets go I said and we went off to see the village with the weird buildings and walls.  
CLT: I would like to thank my friend Will, for writing most of this chapter, and thanks to him, Dragon Chronicles is back! Also I never mentioned it, but I would  
like to thank my friend Grant for writing chapters 6&7. They both really helped when I had writers block. So peace out Guys and Girls!


End file.
